familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1758
}} Year 1758 (MDCCLVIII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Thursday of the 11-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1758 January - June * April 29 - Battle of Cuddalore: A British fleet under Sir George Pocock engages the French fleet of Anne Antoine d'Aché indecisively near Madras. * May 21 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: Mary Campbell is abducted from her home in Pennsylvania by Lenape. * June 12 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: Siege of Louisbourg: James Wolfe's attack at Louisbourg commences. * June 23 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Krefeld - Anglo-Hanoverian forces under Ferdinand of Brunswick defeat the French. * June 30 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Domstadtl - Austrian forces under Ernst Gideon von Laudon and Joseph von Siskovits routed an enormous convoy with supplies for Prussian army guarded by strong troops of Hans Joachim von Zieten. July - December * July 6 **Pope Clement XIII succeeds Pope Benedict XIV as the 248th pope. ** Seven Years' War: Battle of Bernetz Brook * July 8 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: French forces hold Fort Carillon against British at Ticonderoga. * July 25 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: The island battery at Fortress Louisbourg is silenced and all French warships are destroyed or taken. * August 3 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Negapatam: Off the coast of India, Admiral Pocock again engages d'Aché's French fleet, this time with more success. * August 25 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Zorndorf: Frederick defeats the Russian army of Count Wilhelm Fermor near the Oder. * September 1 - The town of Stephensburgh, Virginia was chartered and founded. Stephensburgh is known today as Stephens City. * September 3 - Tavora affair: attempted assassination of Joseph I of Portugal. * September 14 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: Battle of Fort Duquesne: A British attack on Fort Duquesne is defeated. * October 14 - Seven Years' War: Battle of Hochkirch: Frederick loses a hard-fought battle against the Austrians under Marshal Leopold von Daun, who besieges Dresden. * November 25 - Seven Years' War: French and Indian War: French forces abandon Fort Duquesne to the British who then name the area Pittsburgh. * December 25 - Halley's Comet appears for the first time after Halley's discovery of it. Undated * First European settlement in what is now Erie County by the French at the mouth of Buffalo Creek. * Rudjer Boscovich publishes his atomic theory in Theoria philosophiae naturalis redacta ad unicam legem virium in nalura existentium. * James Abercrombie replaces the Earl of Loudoun as supreme commander in the American colonies. He is replaced himself after failing to take the fort at Ticonderoga. * Fire destroys part of Oslo, then called Christiania. * Carolus Linnaeus publishes the first volume (Animalia) of the tenth edition of his Systema Naturae, the starting point of modern zoological nomenclature. Ongoing events * French and Indian War (1754-1763) * Seven Years' War (1756-1763) Births * January 6 - Charles Ganilh, French economist and politician (died 1836) * January 9 - George Leveson-Gower (died 1833) * January 11 - François Louis Bourdon, French Revolutionary politician (died 1797) * January 24 - Frederick Ponsonby (died 1844) *February - John Pinkerton, British antiquarian (died 1826) *February 1 - Jacques Antoine Marie de Cazalès, French orator and politician (died 1805) * February 2 - George Thicknesse (died 1818) * February 1 - David Ochterlony (died 1825) * February 3 **Francis Napier (died 1823) **Vasily Kapnist, Ukrainian poet and playwright (died 1823) *February 25 - Joseph McDowell, U.S. Representative for North Carolina (died 1799) * February 28 - Nicolas François, French financier (died 1850) * March 6 - William Russell, U.S. soldier (died 1825) * March 9 - Franz Joseph Gall, German pioneering neuroanatomist (died 1828) *March 12 - Leopold Karel (died 1840) * March 25 - Richard Dobbs Spaight, Governor of North Carolina (died 1802) * April 1 - Benjamin Mooers, U.S. soldier (died 1838) * April 4 **John Hoppner, English portrait-painter (died 1810) **Pierre Paul Prud'hon, French painter (died 1823) * April 16 - Christian Karl August Ludwig von Massenbach, Prussian soldier (died 1827) * April 19 - Fisher Ames, U.S. Congressman for Massachusetts (died 1808) * April 22 - Francisco Javier Castaños, Spanish general (died 1852) * April 23 **Alexander Hood, officer of the Royal Navy (died 1798) **Alexander Cochrane, officer of the Royal Navy (died 1832) **Philip Gidley King, English naval officer and colonial administrator (died 1808) * April 27 - Charles Dumont de Sainte Croix, French zoologist (died 1830) * April 28 - James Monroe, 5th President of the United States (died 1831) * April 29 - Georg Carl von Döbeln, Swedish soldier (died 1820) * May 6 **Maximilien Robespierre, French revolutionary (died 1794) **André Masséna, Napoleonic general and Marshal of France (died 1817) * May 8 - John Heath, U.S. Representative for Virginia (died 1810) * May 15 - Thomas Taylor, British translator (died 1835) * May 17 **Sir John St Aubyn, British fossil collector (died 1839) **Honoré IV (died 1819) * June 19 - Raffaello Sanzio Morghen, Italian engraver (died 1833) * June 30 - James Stephen, British lawyer (died 1832) * July 25 - Elizabeth Hamilton, English writer (died 1816) * July 31 - Jeremiah Colegrove, U.S. farmer, manufacturer and soldier (died 1836) *August - Thomas Picton, British soldier (died 1815) *August 2 - William Campbell, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Upper Canada and a resident of Toronto (died 1834) * August 5 - Emperor Go-Momozono (died 1779) * August 10 - Armand Gensonné, French politician (died 1793) *August 14 - Antoine Charles Horace Vernet, French painter (died 1835) * August 24 **Edward James Eliot, English politician (died 1797) **Sophia Frederica of Mecklenburg-Schwerin (died 1794) * August 25 - Israel Pellew, English naval officer (died 1832) * September 1 - George Spencer, English Whig politician (died 1834) * September 9 - Alexander Nasmyth, Scottish portrait and landscape painter (died 1840) * September 10 - Hannah Webster Foster, U.S. novelist (died 1840) * September 18 - Louis Friant, French Napoleonic soldier (died 1829) * September 20 - Jean-Jacques Dessalines, leader of the Haïtian Revolution (died 1806) * September 21 **Silvestre de Sacy, French linguist and orientalist (died 1838) **Christopher Gore, U.S. lawyer and politician (died 1827) *September 25 - Maria Anna Thekla Mozart, cousin of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (died 1841) *September 26 - Cosme Argerich, Argentine Surgeon General (died 1820) * September 29 **Horatio Nelson, British admiral (died 1805) **Fanny von Arnstein, Austrian society hostess (died 1802) *October 7 - Joshua Coit, U.S. lawyer and politician (died 1798) * October 11 - Heinrich Wilhelm Matthäus Olbers, German astronomer (died 1840) * October 12 **James Davenport, U.S. Representative for Connecticut (died 1797) **Theodorus Bailey, U.S. Representative for New York (died 1828) * October 15 - Johann Heinrich von Dannecker, German sculptor (died 1841) * October 16 **John Paulding, U.S. soldier (died 1818) **Noah Webster, U.S. lexicographer (died 1843) * October 28 - John Sibthorp, English botanist (died 1796) * October 28 - Joseph-François-Louis-Charles de Damas, French general (died 1829) * November 5 - Louis-Marie Aubert du Petit-Thouars, French botanist (died 1831) * November 11 **Carl Friedrich Zelter, German composer (died 1832) **Caleb P. Bennett, U.S. soldier and politician (died 717) * November 12 - Jean Joseph Mounier, French politician (died 1806) * November 16 - Peter Andreas Heiberg, Danish author and philologist (died 1841) * November 20 - Abraham B. Venable, U.S. Representative for Virginia (died 1811) * November 25 - John Armstrong, U.S. soldier and statesman (died 1843) * December 5 - George Beauclerk (died 1787) * December 9 - Richard Colt Hoare, English antiquarian and archaeologist (died 1838) *December 21 - Jean Baptiste Eblé, French general (died 1812) *December 23 - John M. Vining, U.S. Representative for Delaware (died 1802) *''date unknown'' **Charles d'Abancour, French statesman (died 1792) **Georges Antoine Chabot, French jurist and statesman (died 1819) **Vincenzo, Italian chemist and agriculturist (died 1819) **Nicholas Fish, U.S. Revolutionary soldier (died 1833) **Anthimos Gazis, Greek scholar and philosopher (died 1828) **Thomas Gisbourne, Anglican priest and abolitionist (died 1846) **Samuel Hardy, U.S. lawyer and statesman from Virginia (died 1785) **Jamphel Gyatso (died 1804) **Charles Lee, U.S. Attorney General (died 1815) **Joseph McMinn, governor of Tennessee (died 1824) **Samuel Sterett, U.S. Representative for Maryland (died 1833) **Watkin Tench, British Marine officer (died 1833) **Jane West, English writer (died 1852) **Samuel Whitbread, English politician (died 1815) *''probable'' - Kamehameha I, King of Hawaii (died c. 1819) : See also 1758 births. Deaths * January 7 - Allan Ramsay, Scottish poet (born 1686) * January 17 - James Hamilton, Scottish peer (born 1724) * January 18 - François Nicole, French mathematician (born 1683) * February 10 - Thomas Ripley, English architect (born 1683) * March 2 - Pierre Guérin de Tencin, French cardinal (born 1679) * March 6 - Henry Vane, English politician (born c. 1705) * March 18 - Matthew Hutton, Archbishop of Canterbury (born 1693) * March 22 **Jonathan Edwards, U.S. minister (born 1703) **Richard Leveridge, English bass and composer (born 1670) *April 7 - Joseph Blanchard, American soldier (born 1704) * April 22 - Antoine de Jussieu, French naturalist (born 1686) * April 30 - François d'Agincourt, French composer (born 1684) * May 3 - Pope Benedict XIV (born 1675) * May 28 - Ernst August II (born 1737) * June 3 - Charles Butler (born 1671) * June 9 - Antonio de los Reyes Correa, Puerto Rican soldier * June 12 - Prince Augustus William of Prussia (born 1722) * July 6 - George Howe, British general (killed in battle) (born c. 1725) * July 15 - Ambrosius Stub, Danish poet (born 1705) *July 18 - Duncan Campbell, Scottish soldier * August 2 - George Booth (born 1675) * August 15 - Pierre Bouguer, French mathematician (born 1698) *August 17 - Stepan Fedorovich Apraksin, Russian soldier (born 1702) * August 27 - Barbara of Portugal, Princess of Portugal and Queen of Spain (born 1711) * September 5 - Dmitry Ivanovich Vinogradov, Russian chemist (born c. 1720) * September 23 - John FitzPatrick (born 1719) * October 12 - Richard Molesworth, British field marshal (born 1680) * October 14 **Wilhelmine of Bayreuth, daughter of Friedrich Wilhelm I of Prussia (born 1709) **Francis Edward James Keith, Scottish soldier and Prussian field marshal (born 1696) * October 20 - Charles Spencer, British politician (born 1706) * November 5 - Hans Egede, Norwegian Lutheran missionary (born 1686) *November 12 - John Cockburn, Scottish politician * November 20 - Johan Helmich Roman, Swedish composer (born 1694) * November 22 - Richard Edgcumbe, English politician (born 1680) * December 5 - Johann Friedrich Fasch, German composer (born 1688) *December 12 - Françoise d'Issembourg d'Happoncourt, French lettrist (born 1695) * December 15 - John Dyer, Welsh poet (born 1699) *December 16 - Andrzej Stanisław Załuski, Polish-Lithuanian bishop (born 1695) * December 25 - James Hervey, English clergyman and writer (born 1714) *December 26 - François Joseph Lagrange-Chancel, French dramatist and satirist (born 1677) *''date unknown'' **Theophilus Cibber, English actor (born 1703) **François Mackandal, Haitian revolutionary leader **Nathaniel Meserve, American shipwright (born 1704) **Philip Southcote, English landscape gardener (born 1698) **Marthanda Varma, Rani of Attingal (born 1706) : See also 1758 deaths.